fake emotions
by VicTheHuman
Summary: Katie and Emily are offered a job on a TV series Emily is to enticed by the peroxide blonde co star
1. Chapter 1

"Katie? Katie are you listening ? KATIE!"

"God Em keep your vagina on what do you want ? " replied a pretty ticked off Katie Fitch in the drivers seat of there Dad's car

"well first, you haven't told me where were going, second, you haven't told me why were going, and third, i've been stuck in this car for 3 hours listening to one of your God awful CD's" Emily spat .

to say Emily was pissed was an understatement.

Since birth Katie had always been the more controlling twin, when they were 7 she dragged Emily to a dance class, but after her sister was given the lead role in the routine Katie made them both quit.

When they were 13 she persuaded her sister to come to a model agency thinking twins would look more appealing in photos, lets just say Katie didn't realise a twin with bright red hair would get more attention than a stuck up brat clicking her fingers at anyone she pleased.

So here they are now, 17 years old and travelling somewhere Emily knows is something to do with Katie's obsession with being in the limelight.

"can you atleast tell me what were doing when we get there ?" Emily asked

"something we should have done a long time ago little sis" Katie said with that evil smirk she does when she has a idea

This whole hopeless argument lasted for another hour or 2 till the car pulled up a rather large building surrounded by teenagers probably the same age as the twins.

"Katie? what's happening ?"

"remember how i said while watching TV last week how i would love to be on a show like that ?"

"not really but go on"

"well i got us a audition for it's new series" Katie beamed

At that moment Emily was convinced that time had slowed down.

One thing that you should probably know about Emily is : she can't act.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Emily even had a chance to grasp what Katie had just said, she felt the hand of her twin dragging her out of the car and to the now rather large building.  
Somehow they ended up on a different teenagers waiting.  
"Katie ? What's happening ? why's there different lines "  
"For fuck sake Em do you ever stop asking questions ? And if you must know i rung up last week saying i had a twin and the director seemed to jump at the chance of having twin actresses" Katie spat out .

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the front of the line.  
"Names please" A tall, lanky man probably in his thirties asked them.  
"Katie and Emily Fitch, we are the twins Jamie wants to see, so can you like go ring him yeah?" Katie replied like the usual big headed person she is  
"Ok one moment...yeah...yeah we have appointments for Katie and Emma Fitch is that right ?  
"Erm it's Emily actually" Emily finally spoke, even though her voice was barely above a whisper.  
"okay make your way into the front door and we'll have Frankie take you to the office" the guard said and pointed them into the direction of a pair of clear glass doors.

Once inside a girl approached them in with the same clipboard as the guard outside.  
She was easily recognised as Frankie , what with a baggie 'Frankie says relax' top and short ginger hair, Emily knew her sister didn't like Frankie from the start.  
"You must be the twins ?"  
"No we just look alike for the crack" Katie spat yet again, "seems she isn't happy about not being waited on hand and foot like usual" Emily thought.  
"okay well if you would stop being a bitch and follow me to the directors office"  
Emily liked this Frankie girl already, anyone who can shut her sister up must be good.

They arrived at a office situated on the third floor that was different from all the rest , the door was orange, unlike the other black one.  
Once inside they were met by a rather shaggy looking man, the ones you usually see working in comic book or game stores approach them  
"Katie never thought you'd show you , and this must be Emma ?" he pointed down at Emily making her feel smaller than she actually was (which wasn't hard as she was only 5'1).  
"Emily actually erm sir "  
"please call me Jamie, i'd like you to meet some of the other finalists in these auditions"

While Katie and Jamie were talking about God knows what, Emily caught the sight of a girl she couldn't seem to look away from.  
The girl has the most peroxide blonde hair Emily thought she'd ever seen, styled into a messy ponytail.  
Next she spotted the girls ocean blue orbs for eyes, they looked to give every emotion away.  
Everything about that girl stunned Emily into a daze she couldn't seem to rid herself from, only the clapping in front of her eyes snapped it out of it .  
"As i was saying i'd like you to meet Mandy, Olivia and N-"  
"Can we hurry this up please ? I have a haircut at 1 ?" Katie rudely interrupted  
"As you wish, one more thing, Welcome to Skins" Jamie replied


	3. Naomi

**Naomi's POV**

.

.

I'm sure i've been sitting here for at the least 3 hours, it's bloody ridiculous can't people be on time for jos, let alone a acting role.  
It's bad enough the only other girls my age look like they've just came back from a drug-filled sex rave.

I really should introduce myself, My name is Naomi Campbell, no no the backwards supermodel, the 17 year old outcast with the hippie mum who wants to save the world one lentil at a time.  
It wasn't always like this you know, before my dad fucked off we were a family and a pretty loving one at that, i remember my him taking me to animal rights protests every week because he knew that i couldn't stand the thought of pain.  
Everything was wonderful until i turned 5, i came down the stairs one night after having a nightmare, i overheard screaming from the living room, after a while my dad came storming out and to the door, before he went he turned to me and said "they say that first love is the sweetest, but that first cut is the deepest.".  
With that he left, and 13 years later i still haven't seen that prick.  
From what i found out (barely a year ago) from Gina (yeah my mams called Gina) was that the argument they had was about me, my dad wanted me to finally live the full hippie lifestyle, just peace and love, but she thought different and wanted me to have a education and to make something of my life like he never did.

"Sorry about the wait girl, but we need the Fitch twins here cos one of them is your co star " Jamie finally said after lifting his head from his laptop, i would bet anyone £10 that he was not doing work and was on world of Warcraft, for a writer , he's very erm... Nerdy.  
"Can we just start without them ? Some people have a life to live" The whiny voice of Mandy was heard.  
I have only known her a few days, but i already hate this bitch, she thinks the world revolves around her, and she can't act for peanuts, sorry not sorry.

This is the part well i tell you that i always wanted to be a actress right ? Well sorry to say but when i was younger this was the last job i would have considered, i actually wanted to be a animal activist till i realised tat no matter how much i made a change, there was still going to be a cat starving to death on a motorway.  
It wasn't until i was 15 and had nothing better to do than join a ameatur acting class, after my first play i was asked to go to Cardiff for acting trials, and since then i've just been getting minor roles .  
I can't say Gina was never supportive, but she was always so strict that i balanced my work during the traveling around (it's not like she was going to go with me while her lentil stack wasn't increasing ),  
I've realised the only reason i act is to play someone who has no worries, well real life worries , cos if i'm honest, i'm scared of pain emotional and physical.

It must have been another 10 minutes before Frankie bursted through the door with 2 little kids following her.  
For a kid, one of them had red hair dye on, the colour etched into the side of my brain.  
It wasn't until the red haired girl moved her fringe out of the way that i realised why she confused me ,  
That's Emily Fitch, the one that got away.


	4. Black eye drama

**Hey guys really sorry it's been ages since i've posted but i've had alot of drama over this week  
For Example i went to PARAMORE in Manchester last night and now i can't hear out of my ear.  
Ps i'm sorry i haven't really been writing alot in each chapter and kinda missing out details, it's what happens to first time writers (i presume :/).  
Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**.**

.

Emily's POV

I didn't get any sleep last night.  
I thought it was because of Katie's man snores but i know that's a lie, the real reason is because of peroxide blonde.  
Even just thinking about her gives me a warm feeling in my gut, like i've seen her from somewhere before, but that's absurd i mean. how could i forget that face, and them eyes, those ocean clear eyes.  
It must have been 3am till i finally drifted into a manageable sleep state, i barely had 2 hours sleep before Katie woke me .

"Katie, what the fuck ?"  
"We have to be at casting in half an hour, you overslept you freak" replied my charming twin.  
"fuck sake, i don't want to go let me get some sleep"  
"Emily either you get out of bed and get ready now, or i'm gonna drag you by the foot into the building in nothing but your boy shorts got it ?".  
(did i mention that i don't wear pyjamas ? Probably should have mentioned that)  
"You're lucky i'm to tired to think of a comeback, how long will it take to get there ?" i asked.  
"about 25 minutes, better hurry up bitch" Katie smirked.

After finally making it to the hotel bathroom i was quite shocked at how i looked, white pale face, bags under my eyes and a black eye, what the fuck happened last night ?  
Okay let me think, i went for a drink with Katie and some other actors she met, then a guy called Cook gave me a pill, and now i look like i've been hit with a brick.

"Okay i'm...KATIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?"  
"Gotta make a good first impression don't i "  
"yes but not having your tits on show, we're going to a casting in a TV drama, not for a job at babestation "  
"Gotta flaunt what mam gave us, well what she gave me" she said observing my outfit.  
"okay first off we are the same in everything, you just choose to wear push up bra's, second, can we go ? we have to see the other cast members"  
Okay so the last part wasn't completely true, i really just wanted to the peroxide blonde again.

So, as i found out the building was actually closed when we arrived, apart from a few people waiting around outside, everything was quite gloomy and dull.  
But to me it looked so fascinating, the slight breeze of the wind blowing the trees scattered around the empty car park as though they're misguided ghosts, the morning sun in the distance rising to show the beginning of a new day, it just seems so mesmerising,yet so basic.  
Looking round more closely i found that some of the people waiting outside like us were here yesterday, Frankie was laid spread eagle on the front steps to the building (probably still drunk if i remember her being with me last night) while mumbling some nonsense to herself  
"Hangover Frankie?" i asked, already knowing the answer  
"Whatever was in them pills they've fucked me up good, i can't remember anything after our little dance off " she groggily replied (Dance off ?)  
"o right yeah, do you know what's happening today anyway ?"  
"If i'm correct, then they'll be casting for the part of Lily, Jack Luke and Lisa are already picked, you know the actors right ?"  
"erm no sorry, have i met them?"  
"Well Cook, the guy who dealt everyone the pills was cast as Jack, the tall lanky guy who carried your sister to the taxi is Freddi, he's been cast as Luke and the girl who decided to DJ was Panda, she's playing Lisa" Frankie finally responded.  
Okay so from what i gather all the people who were with me last night were either cast members, or waiting to be cast, all i need to do is now remember what the hell happened last night, and why the fuck i have a full on black eye.  
"Okay, so who am i cast as ?"  
"Really ? You don't know what role you're going for ?" Frankie look puzzled.  
"Well no, Katie sorted it out" i said finally realising that she's got me into something i'm gonna dread.  
"You're gonna be in for quite a big surprise Frankie laughed.  
"What ?" I was getting quite scared right now  
"you ask alot of questions you know that right ?"  
"Fuck it then" I replied.

We sat outside the building for another 40 minutes before the doors finally opened, by this time aload more people had arrived and Katie (Who may i just say has a boyfriend) started chatting up some potential casties, and i had thought of a plan to piss her off in the morning .  
I looked all round but there was still no sign of the Peroxide blonde anywhere, maybe she isn't even here for a casting role.  
When i finally accepted defeat i made my way up to the front doors of the building past Frankie who thought it was a good idea to smoke a spliff at half 6 in the morning.  
"See you inside Franks?" i asked.  
"Yeah... hey Emily wait " She shouted back at me .  
"What is it ?"  
"Number 3's the best option, not a bad kisser aswell, but i'm sure you already know that" she winked at me.  
I really wanted to ask her what she ment, but Katie was swearing from the first floor window to "hurry the fuck up bitch" and i didn't want to make a bad first impression.

.

.

.  
**So how was that ? this took so long to write that i missed my guitar practice :( but o well fanfics more dramatic :)  
It would mean alot if you could write a review for this bad or good.  
Next time there might be a bit of Naomily fluff but you never know :P**


	5. Property

**Hey guys i'm back for yet another Skins Skins chapter.  
May i just say that i'm proud that i've had over 1000 people read this ? i know i can't imagine people liking this as well :/  
This Chapters gonna take place on the same day if it gets confusing (because right now i have no clue what's gonna happen in this story).  
So anyway i don't want to ramble on about why i wrote like this cos frankly i bore myself**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Naomi's POV**

Fuck.

Right now i may as well have a Mandy filled sex rave in my head with all the pounding that's going on inside it .  
What the fuck went on last night ?

I checked my phone on the bedside table 4:30am, woopty fucking doo (can you hear my sarcasm ?)  
I knew i had to get up for casting. lucky for me i had my final casting today and i needed to be there for 6, hasn't this day gotten off to a good start.  
It took me a few minutes to finally emerge from my 'pit', let's just say that i've spent many a day locked up mopping around it.  
By now i realised that i was suffering with the usual 'Cook Hangover' as everyone liked to call it, i don't know how he does it but James Cook always manages to get everyone monumentally fucked each time we step into any club.  
Making my way to the bathroom wasn't the most flattering sites of myself i have ever seen.  
It seems that last nights antics may have taken a toll of my whole body, from what i would see i had some bruising off my ribs (probably off some dancing), some hickeys over my neck(wonder who i ended up pulling last night then), after some unusual body movement i realised i had something written on my back and neck, from what i could just make out it said 'Property of...' i soon gave up trying to figure out the name because i knew it would be pointless, probably just a random shag i'll never see again.

After washing my face and changing into some appropriate clothing i walked into the living room to find my flatmate in her usual position, spread eagle in the middle of the floor being unable to make it to her room.

"Franks,Are you gonna stay like that all morning, or are you coming to work with me " i asked  
"I don't know if you realised this, but i have a hangover and it really fucking hurts"  
"Let me go play the worlds tiniest violin for you while you go get dressed you lazy twat" i commanded.  
"Do you ever have sympathy for me ? "  
"Depends on when we don't have to be at casting in an hour " i said quite pissd off.

Finally Frankie made it off the now wine stained carpet into the bathroom while i tried to remember what took place last night, and why i have a pen tramp stamp on my back (better remember to wash that off, don't want the casting directors to get the wrong idea).  
When my now human-looking flatmate emerged from the bathroom, she looked at me in shock.  
"YOUR WEARING A FUCKING PIG TOP TO A CASTING?" she questioned.  
"What's wrong with it, it was the top i wore for my first organised protest, it shows i have passion"  
"It shows you shop at a charity shop" isn't she such a delight ?  
"Well what do you expect me to wear? They said come in comfortable attire" I retaliated  
"You know, for someone who came top in her class for literature, you sure are dumb, come on let me show you what they ment by casual"

For a slacker, Frankie sure knew the most important aspects of her casting overlooking job.  
We grew up together, when i was 7 and upset one day at school she came over and sat with me, the whole class use to zone her out because of her short ginger hair (right pair of fuckers they were if you ask me) and since then we have been close, hence the whole flatmate stuff.  
She was the one who got me job, before she was given the overlooking job for Skins Franks use to help with the casting roles on different dramas, from what i remember her telling me she saw and read through one of the scripts for Skins and instantly thought i should do it , so here we are both working at the same job and her unaware off the history between me and the Fitch twins.

During Franks little makeover i could hear her laughing behind me .  
"What's so funny ?"  
"nothing, just thought you wouldn't have been tramp stamped by _her" _she replied, somehow if she could Franks would pissing on the floor right now.  
"Shut the fuck up it's probably a random shag, just take it off" i instructed.  
"So you don't know what the name says ? you don't know who owns you " she giggled  
"no, do i want to know the name?"  
"As a matter of fact i think you should, but i'm not gonna tell you "  
"Fuck you ginge and help me wash it off before we go to work, i'll look like a slag if someone see's it " (did i mention i insult her endlessly ?).  
"okay okay keep ya vagina on" was all the response i got before a freezing cold rag was splatted onto my neck.  
I don't know why but while Frankie was wiping away the ink of last nights antics it jogged my memory a bit.  
From what i can remember we started the night like normal, Cook Frankie and myself arranged to go to out like usual, it was just like normal till i got a text of James

**_Naomio slight change of plan got some new tag alongs i heard theres twins coming_**_ ;)  
_

I was told this not even 5 minutes before i was supposed to go out and i knew for a fact that it would be the fitch twins attending.  
I shrugged it off thinking i could blank them, it's not like she would remember me would it ? I mean i have changed a little bit since our last encounter but what happened on that last meeting must have stayed in her mind like it has in mine.  
After that there was patches in my memory, something about Cooks special blend being taken rings a bell, then the last thing i remember was being asked to dance by Emily, but i must have been so wasted because i couldn't remember the answer i said.

I was brought away from my thoughts by a slap to my back  
"OW BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?" i screamed.  
"You weren't answering my question, how did your little dance off go ?" Frankie replied with a devilish grin  
"Dance off ?"  
"Doesn't matter, come one let's go lezzerm don't want to be late for your future job now do we "  
"Fine"

We finally made it to our destination in half an hour, it would have been 10 minutes if Frankie didn't beg to stop off at starbucks for a latte, then Mcdonalds for breakfast, you know, for someone who weighs less than me, she sure eats to much junk food.  
"Got a spare spliff ?" i was asked.  
"Franks, it's half 5 in the morning you can't possibly need one now"  
"Not now, maybe in 10 minutes or so" she said, i knew full well she was going to smoke it if i gave her one straight away.  
"Nope" i lied  
"Suit yourself, anyway i've been meaning to ask this, what number have they gave you for your interview ?"  
"Number 3 why ?" i said, quite confused right now.  
"No reason" she smirked

Suddenly the bright red hair of the smaller Fitch could be seen from the parking lot, and if my gut feeling had anything to do with it then i had to stay away from her today, i hope to God that she doesn't go for the part i think she's going as, i'd rather kiss her sister then re emerge feelings with Em.  
"Shit Frankie i gotta go i'm erm... i'm need off some... pineapple chunks gotta run to the shop bye !" i said before sprinting round the back of the building.  
Okay, so that wasn't the smoothest excuse but it was something to say also i am actually in the mood for pineapple, hangovers give me weird craving ok.

All i know is that if Emily is cast for the role as Kathryn, then some feelings are gonna come back in my heart with some avengence.

**Any better ?  
So right now i'm in need of help:  
Do i keep Frankie in, or do i introduce another old friend ? Would help if i got reviews as well cos i don't know if these chapters are good or not  
Also sorry if these are not regular, been given Media and Science coursework which is a big pain in the a****

**so anyway tell me what you guys want ^_^**


	6. last night memories

**Good morning my little band of followers ^_^  
So i've had time to write without a time limit since i've been doing sports instead of school work (swimming beats algebra anyday :P)**

**Okay, so this chapter is gonna be about the dreaded "Night before" that Emily and Naomi have been thinking over, and it might just be a overview (i'm terrible with over describing or under describing things )of events during the night.**

**Also (and i know this is hella-late)can i say a massive thank you to GloryMorgan who told to me write this story since i've had this story in my head since about March and she convinced me to write (and yes i know i probably am not the best writer to publish this story but meh my idea )**

**Anyway on with the chapter ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL**"**That seemed to be the only statement everyone took seriously in there little group of misfits.**  
**The night started out just fine, the trio of Frankie Cook and Naomi planned to celebrate making it into the final casting for Skins (and Frankie was just there for the freebie booze and maybe a meaningless shag).  
What changed was Cooks tag alongs, well you could call it a cult by the amount of people but if you really took notice of each teeenager you would think that none of them should be out together.

Take Jonah and Frederick, or JJ and Freds as they liked to be called, they were the total difference you could get, Freds was a laid back stoner who let the world pass him by but didn't seem like the acting type, then there's Jonah- a boy who is on edge 24/7 and can't talk to a girl without getting locked on.  
Then you come to Thomas and Pandora who have barely known each other for a day and have already "made monkey" as they liked to call it .  
Panda again was opposite to her love, she was the 'acid filled tinkerbell' as Frankie liked to call her, and Thomas was a refugee from Congo who was pleased to meet anyone.  
Then finally, and to Naomi's dread, were the Fitch twins that Cook is determined to have a threesome with (unaware that one is batting for the other team).

For starters they all met outside a house (more like a mansion) that seemed to be owned by a posh tot that must be part of the show to be stupid enough to host a party for teenage strangers.  
Before they went inside Cook decided that a speech was needed.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that all bets are off in celebration of not being lazy cunts, time to smash speakers over our heads, if partying is a crime who's gonna get arrested first ? LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL" (Naomi sniggered at that as she knew that part of the speech was taking from his script).  
At the end of his speech he emptied the contents of his pockets that seemed to be full of MDMA and condoms, once he grabbed a handful of pills he handed them out and made sure everyone took and swallowed the little bundles of joy.

As they made there way up to the front door of the building, Cook stopped everyone once again.  
"and a little heads up, the kids in this joint are more clueless on drugs then they are on dildo's and strap-on's so tonight might get eventful" he winked before introducing everyone in his new mix and match rag-tag group.

Everyone seemed to get into the swing of things within the first 5 minutes, Katie went to chat up a group of footie players from Bristol rovers reserves, Freddie and JJ decided to wow some girls with there magic skills (they say magic skills, but it's really JJ juggling so Freddie can get a quick shag ), and to her sisters surprise, Emily ended up in a drinking contest with Naomi Frankie and Cook trying to make contact with the blonde.

It was part way during a game of i never (during which Cook admitted me once dressed up as a girl to try and get into Naomi's pants) that Emily Naomi an Frankie managed to find some neon paint and decided to cover any willing applicant in it before themselves.  
Once everyone was covered and marked Cook gathered the group together for yet another speech  
"Alright you drunk fuckers Cookie has one last little treat in store, Panda Pops is gonna DJ this party into a rave orgy and Franks is gonna deal out the drugs" with that he dragged Panda into the DJ booth with pills and brownies.  
Within 5 minutes every person in the house was hyped on pills and vodka, unaware that a argument was taking place in the middle of the make-shift dance floor.

_Slap._

Everyone should have heard the unmistakable of flesh colliding with flesh, but with to many drunks preoccupied the whole incident was forgotten and never remembered till the morning when both girls woke up with regrets and questions about what happened last night.

.

.

.

**Was that ok ? it was the best i could do under certain circumstances.  
By the way i wrote this last wednesday but because of a cross country race i was entered in (i cried because i've injured my foot ) which took up days for training.  
As always please leave a reveiw love, Hate, not fussed, think it needs some aliens in ANYTHING ^_^**


	7. Casting 1

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter only it's Emily POV again.  
Also i am really bad with time keeping on these chapters so i'm sorry that these updates are gonna be so random  
anyway lets crack on with the casting of SKINS****  
Also just a tiny note i'm writing this while i'm quite sick so if it goes wrong i've probably just rushed it to go cry about the pain in my bed :'( (sympathy anybody ?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emily's POV**

The thing you may not have realized about my darling sister is when she wants something she gets it, no questions asked, take our 10th birthday i begged my dad for a new bike, where as Katie wanted a make up set so you can guess what matching gifts we were given , i think the only thing i used out of the make up bag was the purple lipstick to draw a hopscotch grid in the back garden, safe to say Jenna wasn't to impressed.  
Even James (my younger pervert of a brother) has gotten his own way than i have dyed my hair.  
Anyway like i say Katie gets what she wants whether it's right or wrong and whether it affects anybody else, so you can understand how sick i am that i have found out that i came to work 4 hours earlier than i needed to and all i have to do today is listen to some interviews.

It only took 20 seconds to realize that the only reason we're here so early is that there is actors here and Katie hasn't had any action for 5 days (i know there must be cobwebs up there)  
Even though i know i can go home and get some sleep and get something to cover the little (yet very prominent) contusion on my eye but what Frankie said to me confused me to say the least.

_Number 3's the best option, not a bad kisser as well, but i'm sure you already know that_

before i could even process it Jamie approached me  
"Emma?"  
"It's Emily again Sir"  
"yes sorry should know that by now anyway, Frankie has just told me that she got Angela to get Drew to call the interviewees and now the're downstairs ready to be interviewed " he babbled on.  
"Not to sound like a brat but why am i in the interview again ?" i asked.  
"Ah well you see since the actress who gets the role of Lily is going to be with you most of the filming i decided that you should have a say in who gets picked since both of you will be you know **together **for the highs and lows" i gave up understanding what he was saying since he was on a JJ lock on conversation.  
"Emily ? Emily well the're ready downstairs so if you wouldn't mind we need to go down for the first girl i think her name is Mandy, then we have Olivia then finally we have Naomi, we should be finished by 12 and have a decision by 3 if that's ok ?"  
"Erm.. yeah yeah that's fine " i finally replied

The office that the interview was staged in was much roomier than the others so i presumed it was a area to re run lines, this got me thinking that maybe i'm also here to act out a scene in front of actual people.  
Inside 4 people were already waiting,they all seemed to be gathered around a knights of the round table themed table, with 6 chairs on one side and one chair opposite.  
There were only 2 empty seats meaning that that was my designated seat for the next 4 hours, great i thought, as i made my way to my seat i realized that Frankie was sat in the seat next me, i wondered why she was here but i was kinda glad as maybe she could elaborate on her last sentence to me .  
Something that confused me more at this moment though was how no one mentioned my face and how beat up it was, well from the injuries that some of the other cast members got i think they just assumed the party took a turn for the worst.  
Once i sat down the interview continued, from what i picked up this Mandy girl was a lesbian, was more of herself then Katie Price and to me looked like a transvestite.  
"Okay well Emily are you ready to do a scene i think Frankie had a good idea for one "  
"Wait what ?" i asked quite confused i was never told about acting, especially with Mandy man hands  
"we thought you knew ? we told Katie to make sure you read some of the scenes from the script we gave her ?" Jamie told me  
Katie Fucking Fitch you are a actual cunt sometimes  
"Sorry i was never given them " i replied.  
"Doesn't matter i chose the meeting outside Lisa's house you can read from my script" Frankie finally said.  
"You chose it " i asked, feeling quite bitchy after i replied.  
"well yeah, you didn't really think i waited on doors all day did you ? i'm one of the scene directors " Frankie explained.  
"Right ok , so what am i reading ?" i asked finally, if i wanted to get out quicker i knew i was gonna end up trying and failing to act some lines out.

To say the acting scene went wrong would be a understatement.  
As bad as it was to stand and give actions while saying my lines, i had to look into Mandy's eyes and it physically made me sick no offence to her.  
Once that was over i was then interrogated about the scene and how i felt about her, i did feel sorry for her but with the mood i was in after not seeing the blonde who held my thoughts most of the night yet made me such a bitch and my honest opinion was that if i ever had to go near her again i would probably be knocked out by her body odour.  
The next girl to come in Olivia i think her name was, seemed to be to excited to be here, and from the background she gave us i wouldn't be shocked if i found out her dad overloaded her with blue smarties when she was growing up.  
The acting scene wasn't as bad, this time Frankie chose scene about me persuading "Lily" to run for student council, it still didn't feel right although Olivia was a good actress (and didn't knock me out with any BO) i knew i wouldn't be comfortable working with her either.

For some reason Frankie excused herself for 20 minutes, not that i was complaining, it gave me time to try and remember what happened last night, not like it did any help, from what i remembered i got drunk, painted my name on random guys in the party, got hammered and asked someone for a dance, then took Katie home in the taxi after she passed out over some jager bombs.  
I can remember meeting up with Frankie and Cook for some drinking games, which i was sadly shit at, then staring at some random girl for half an hour who looked so much like the peroxide blonde in Jamie's office that morning.  
Once Frankie came back (her excuse was she wanted some pineapple chunks) i was told the final girl would arrive shortly.  
The door finally opened to reveal the girl i had been waiting for the whole day, even though she looked half dead and looked to have a hangover from hell her natural beauty shined through.  
Her outfit seemed to complement her figure perfectly considering it looked to be comfy, her hair was styled into the usual messy ponytail she sported yesterday, and even though no one else saw, she seemed to have bruising on her hand and chest, along with some hickies that seemed to be covered by a layer of make-up.  
Once she sat down she smiled at us, if i could have melted into a Emily puddle i would have at that moment.  
Then she spoke and i swear it was like music to my ears  
"Hi, i'm Naomi Campbell"  
Naomi Campbell, a perfect name for a perfect girl.

.

.

.

**I felt like stopping it there cos i felt like i was blabbering to much.  
****So how was that? i'm sure if you are as nice as i think you are i may get a few reviews ?  
****Also i'm sorry this was so late, i had a GCSE English exam to revise for (and may i just say i was 20 minutes late for it )  
****Also if you haven't read GloryMorgan's One step at a time you should since i contributed to it and it's awesome **

**Thanks ^_^**


End file.
